How Many Times?
by NinjaJ19
Summary: Warning: Suicide and abuse, both verbal and physical. Also traces of Robin and Zatanna.


**Hey guys, its been awhile. I've been interrupted by my personal life xD. This story will be a two or three shot. Sorry if Bruce/Batman is a little OOC.**

* * *

><p><em>How many times does it take for...<em>  
><em>You to call me names until you realize that they hurt.<em>  
><em>you to tell me to do better when I'm doing my best.<em>  
><em>you to realize that my comebacks actually mean drop it, that stung.<em>  
><em>you to tell me to work harder when I'm working my hardest.<em>  
><em>you to attack me and not see the bruises I get in the morning.<br>you to realize that this is how I feel.  
>you to realize im not lying.<br>you to realize that this is my life._

* * *

><p>~Robin's Pov~ <strong><em>You to call me names until you realize that they hurt.<em>**

_Hahaha_ came Robin's cackle as he leaped around manor from chandler to chandler. _Shit, _he thought as he saw Bruce approaching him. Leaping off into a plant I hid, hoping Bruce wouldn't notice me.

"Come on Robin, your being stupid and immature, now go train!" Batman's demanding voice rang though the halls of the Wayne Manor.

"Sorry, Bruce," I called as I walked off to the Bat-cave. _Well I guess that was immature and stupid_.

"If your sorry, then you shouldn't of done that in the first place!," Bruce yelled.

"I wasn't thinking, sorry," I said walking away and muttering swears.

"Stop whining, that's for babies Dick!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>You to tell me to do better when i doing my best.<em>**

"Come on Robin you can do better than that!" Batman called into the Mt. Justice training room as I was sparring with Superboy. I did a back-flip and swept at his feet, but he dodged it and landed a punch to my chest. I staggered back and as I started to fall, but recovered and swiftly kicked Superboy's legs and he fell, a Superboy Status: Fail appeared on the floor.

"Robin, can I have a word with you?" Batman asked as we were walking out.

"Sure Bats, what do you need?" I replied walking towards him.

"You need to do better Robin, you should have been able to dodge Superboy's punch." Batman scolded, "You need to have more practice."

"Okay, I will," I muttered as I walked to the training room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You to realize that my comebacks actually mean drop it, that stung.<em>**

"Richard come here," Came Bruce's voice. _What now, I've been getting in so much trouble for things I do on a daily basis._

"Yeah Bruce?" I asked.

"You grades slipped, your history and science grades has dropped," he said, then continued, "If your work as Robin interferes with your schooling and vice versa you will lose your duties as Robin." Then added, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," I said as I started to walk away.

"Also you need to start working better in your training too Dick." He said in his monotone as usual. **(1)**

"Was that an insult or were you calling my name?" I asked bitterly.

"Are you talking back to me young man?" He scolded.

"I'm sorry," I said not listening as I took out my phone to text Zatanna.

"Also if you can't keep up with school and Robin I will take your phone and you can't text your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," I said blushing and annoyed as I went off to Mount Justice to cool off. _Maybe Zatanna would be __there_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>You to tell me to work harder when im working my hardest.<em>_**

**_"_**Robin work harder!" Bruce yelled as I attacked Mount Justice's super powered robots. "You should be know how to take them down, you helped assemble them from the work from Amazo!" (**I just made this up, I'm just guessing that Batman would have some information about Amazo due to this ****paranoia**)

"Sorry Batman, I'm trying!" I yelled back as I dodged some of the robots lasers. Finally I was able to land an explosive bird-a-rang at his chest and 'turned it off'. "Robin, you should have done much better than that. I almost got hit with a laser, if that was a real Amazo android it would have hit you!" He lectured.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>You to attack me and not see the bruises i get in the morning.<em>_**

**"**Ouch," I yelped as Bruce hit me on the rib cage, I flipped away to avoid another kick from him. Then he made a sudden move, he jumped and kicked my jaw, _ hard_, and punched me rapidly until I fell.

"Bruce, stop please, it hurts," I whimpered.

"Stop being a baby, get up!" He yelled. I just laid on the floor and tried to get up, but it hurt too much and i collapsed. "I, I, I'm sorry, it hurts Bruce."

"_You are a failure Robin, you've failed me" _and with that he walked away as Alfred scurried into the room to help me.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><em>You to realize that this is how I feel. <em>__****___You to realize I'm not lying. ___****___You to realize that this is my life.___**

_Dear Bruce,_

_Why Bruce, what did I do? Why do you hate me, why are you so brutal now? It hurts really, I'm not lying, I guess this is my life now, but then again I won't have a life anymore by the time you read this. Just don't do this to anyone else, Good-Bye Bruce. -Dick P.S. Was that an insult or were you just calling my name? You never did say._

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Letters<strong>_

_Dear Wally,_

_Thanks for being my best friend, don't worry about me anymore and don't let this change your life, I'll miss you bro, see ya._

_Dear Zatanna,_

_I Love You, there I said it, you probably don't love me back but still, I hope you know that. -Robin._

_Dear Team,_

_Well, Thanks for being such a great team and all. You guys were more like family now, thank you -Robin._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this was... well sad, but I kinda wanted to write a suicide story recently. Hope you like it. I'll be writing when he actually decided and commits suicide. -NinjaJay<strong>


End file.
